


Чего боятся другие

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Китти рассказывает Уолтеру о беременности. …Прежде она никогда не понимала женщин, которые боятся потерять мужей. Сейчас же сама мучительно боялась потерять Уолтера.





	Чего боятся другие

  - И какой, как ты думаешь, срок?

  - Два месяца. Может, дольше…

  До этого он держал её за руки, но теперь отпустил и отвернулся. Она знала, каков будет его следующий вопрос, и, самое ужасное, знала, что не сможет на него ответить.

  Китти смотрела на Уолтера, картинка расплывалась от слёз. Прежде она никогда не понимала женщин, которые боятся потерять мужей. В смысле, не тех, которые до полусмерти опасаются лишиться статуса замужней дамы, содержания, уважения общества и прочих благ – это-то ей как раз было ясно. Но Китти встречались женщины, не зависящие от мужей ни материально, ни морально, и цепенеющие от ужаса при одной только мысли, что супруг их оставит. Как она им завидовала и какими дурочками считала! Они боялись потерять не мужа, а конкретного человека – какого-нибудь Томаса, Уильяма, Джеймса… Сейчас же она сама мучительно боялась потерять Уолтера.

  Вздохнув, он повернулся к ней.

  - Китти, отец я?

  Она не может солгать ему, не может снова обмануть и предать. Но, господи, как же ей хочется лихорадочно закивать, улыбнуться и сказать: «Да, да, милый, конечно, ты».

  - Честное слово, я не знаю.

  Так вот чего боятся другие… некоторые… любящие жёны. Что любимый человек встанет и уйдёт, сначала из комнаты, а потом и из их жизни. Что они останутся в одиночестве, без радости и надежды, без главного стимула просыпаться по утрам, без причины, которая позволяет перед сном, в сладкой полудрёме подумать: «Какая я всё-таки счастливая».

  Она видела, что ему больно и обидно. У него есть гордость, и гордость очень чувствительная. Он не проглотит это, не смирится и не примет.

  - Что же. Теперь это не важно, так ведь?

  Сперва она решила, что ей послышалось, потом – что он злобно иронизирует. Но в выражении его лица не было ни капли злости или насмешки. Был намёк на улыбку, усталую или, скорее, просто мягкую.

  - Нет, - Китти покачала головой, всё ещё не осмыслив произошедшее. – Нет, не важно. – Через мгновение она, наконец, полностью осознала, что только что случилось, выдохнула и быстро подалась вперёд, чтобы обнять его.

  Он тоже её обнял, и тогда к той любви, которая в Китти уже была, прибавилось что-то ещё, не менее прекрасное и сильное. Признательность. Благодарность, переходящая в восхищение. Осознание.

  - Ш-ш-ш.

  Он должен знать, что она понимает, насколько ему непросто, и должен знать, как она ценит его поступок.

  - Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, Уолтер. Правда понимаю. Прости меня, я…

  - Ш-ш, это неважно, - повторил он, не выпуская Китти из объятий. Поцеловал её в шею. – Совсем неважно.

  - Уолтер... Милый…


End file.
